Surface mount fluorescent lighting fixtures are widely used in industrial, commercial and office applications. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a surface mount fluorescent lighting fixture 10 is mounted to a ceiling 12. Lighting fixture 10 includes fluorescent lamps 14 and 16 installed in sockets 20. Sockets 20 are mounted in end plates 22 and 24, which in turn are mounted in a channel 30. A reflector pan 32 covers channel 30 and end plates 22 and 24. A lamp ballast 34 is mounted within channel 30 and is electrically connected to sockets 20.
Prior art fluorescent lighting fixtures of the type shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 typically utilize 8 foot fluorescent lamps of relatively mature and stable design. In recent years, the trend toward energy efficient lighting has resulted in fluorescent lamps with increased efficiency and lumen output. The newer fluorescent lamps typically have a 4 foot configuration and thus cannot be used as a direct replacement in fixtures designed for 8 foot lamps. Accordingly, the desire to reduce energy costs and/or to increase lumen output in facilities utilizing lighting fixtures of the type shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has resulted in the development of retrofit kits. Such retrofit kits permit two or more 4 foot fluorescent lamps to replace the 8 foot fluorescent lamps in existing lighting fixtures.
In order to maximize the attractiveness of the retrofit kits, the associated costs should be minimized. In addition to the energy costs for operating the fluorescent lamps, those costs include the initial cost of the retrofit kit hardware and the cost of installing the retrofit kit. Installation can be cumbersome, time consuming and costly because of the awkward location of the lighting fixture on a ceiling. A ladder is required in most cases. In addition, the retrofit kit must be connected to the existing channel while holding the retrofit kit near the ceiling. Another problem with existing retrofit kits is the bending or damage to components of the existing lighting fixture that may be caused during installation of the retrofit kit. Accordingly, there is a need for retrofit kits for fluorescent lighting fixtures, which are low in cost and easy to install.